Congoella--An Imperialist Take on Cinderella
by Mya Iras
Summary: Deriving from the classic fairytale, Congoella adds the heartbreak of imperialism and colonialization into the story. Congoella, the representation of the Belgian Congo during such times in history, fights against her evil stepmother and the evils of oppressive imperialists and frees herself and her people.


Amy Aris

Mr. Rigg

AP European

20 April 2016

Congoella

Once upon a time, in a country far away, lived a young girl by the name of Congoella. As a child she freely roamed throughout her village, enchanting all who saw her with her spirit and beauty. Just like her mother, who died when Congoella was only a few years old, Congoella possessed a unique talent of dance. She would dance throughout the village and surrounding forest attracting a delighted crowd who found her youth and passion inspiring. Alas, this freedom and joy would not last long, for one fateful evening as Congoella returned home from her daily dancing spree her father announced he would remarry, "Congoella you must learn how to be a proper lady, and only a maternal figure can teach you that." Although not thrilled with the idea, Congoella's gentle and inquisitive nature kept her from expressing her dislike to her father. A week later her new stepmother arrived, bringing with her a dark aura which settled throughout the entire village. Congoella came dancing up to the carriage, hoping to gain favor with her new parent, but as Stepmother stepped out of the carriage, she immediately stopped and stood where she was. Cruel features poked out of a large, expensive hat. Icily beautiful, Stepmother's hard eyes and perpetually pursed lips made all who saw her wary. "A lady never just stands and gapes. Stand up straight and carry my bags to my room." Stepmother's curt tone pulled Congoella from her thoughts. Stammering in compliance, Congoella quickly grabbed as many suitcases as she could and ran into the house. Once Stepmother settled in, she immediately began training Congoella in the ways of a "proper lady." These lessons continued for several months until Congoella's father fell deathly ill. She remained at his side until his final breath, dancing for him whenever she let go of his frail hand. Following the funeral, Stepmother wasted no time with courtesies or compassion, and enforced new rules in the household. Congoella was forced to do all the work in the house, live in a shed outside, and most importantly, she was forbidden from dancing. While Congoella fell deeper into servitude, Stepmother installed herself as one of the leaders of the village. She nearly controlled the entire town, stripping the surrounding forests of their resources and the people of their spirit and happiness.

This dismal life continued for several years, until the announcement of a neighboring prince holding a ball sparked life into hopeless hearts of the people. But, as Stepmother abhorred dancing, she would not permit anyone from the village to go, especially not herself or Congoella, however, the thought of dancing reawakened Congoella's independent spirit and she began devising a plan on how she could go to the ball and dance once more. She prepared in secret the week leading up to the ball-revamping her mother's dress, procuring a horse and carriage from some friends, and begging the only coachman in the area to drive her. The evening of the ball, Congoella slipped a sleeping conic into Stepmother's tea, ensuring she would not notice her absence. Then Congoella raced to the ball. Upon arrival, she marveled at the magnificent castle and happiness of the kingdom's subjects. As she entered the great hall, she asked a guard how the people could be so happy despite having a King, "Why the King is one of the people." He responded. "We elected him into office, we have no stranger leading. We were granted self-determination from our oppressors long ago." She began to inquire more about this, but was interrupted by the sounds of the orchestra beginning the first dance— "Democracy." On instinct, Congoella raced to the dance floor and grabbed the nearest partner she could find. After so long, she could finally dance again. She had forgotten the feeling of freedom, but had not lost her beautiful talent. Many stared in awe at the fluidity of her movement, and she kept dancing for hours, basking in the liberty of the dance. The ball continued until midnight, when a frantic messenger came running into the hall, out of breath and with an urgent message for the king, "The neighboring village! It's! There's! There's been a riot! Leopoldville! Villagers attacked! Death!" After a drink of water, they discovered the whole story. Congoella's village, inspired by Congoella's defiance, had rioted against Stepmother and her forces. Stepmother had awoken to the sounds of anarchy, and in retaliation, sent out a taskforce that murdered many of the villagers in Leopoldville. The messenger had been sent to fetch Congoella, who had been named as the leader of the revolution. Congoella hurried back to her village, missing the dance of Democracy, but more concerned for the safety of her people. As she entered the village, she saw many homes ablaze and heard the anguish of the families that had lost someone. She reached her home, and looking up, saw her Stepmother standing proudly by the window, relishing in the destruction. Followed by some of the leaders of the riot, Congoella entered the house—ready to take back her freedom and save her people from her Stepmother's tyranny. "I'm surprised you came, seeing as you abandoned Leopoldville for a party" Stepmother said. "You will no longer oppress me nor these poor people of Leopoldville, Stepmother." Stepmother scoffed at her new found confidence, "Now darling, why would I relinquish my power? I see you've found some self-assurance through dance, which is exactly why I banned such nonsense. But drive is nothing compared to strength, and as you can see from the outcome of the riot tonight, no amount of fighting can ever result in your victory. Instead of fighting me, why don't you join me? Congoella, you no longer have to be a slave. You could live as a princess. By my side, as a true daughter, you will never want for anything. And all you have to do is renounce the revolution. What do you say? Daughter?"

Stunned, Congoella stood motionless, just as she did when Stepmother had first arrived when she was young. A chance to live luxuriously? No longer a slave to her wretched Stepmother? Congoella considered the possibilities, but as she looked into Stepmother's cold, hard eyes, she wiped any consideration for Stepmother's offer from her mind, "No. I will not abandon my people and condemn them to suffer under your hand any longer. You will leave Leopoldville and never return. If I have to force you out myself then I will. I will longer be subordinate Stepmother."

Stepmother's eyes widened for a moment, but quickly narrowed as she sneered, "You are powerless against me. You have nothing Congoella." "No." Congoella said. "You have nothing. You have no power here." Congoella began to dance and a bright golden light illuminated the room. She continued to dance and light grew until it covered the entire town. "No! No!" were the only words that could be heard and then in a brilliant flash, the light disappeared. Once recovered from the blinding experience, Congoella looked around and saw Stepmother was gone, and the town had returned to it's former glory—all traces of Stepmother and her reign gone forever. Congoella raced outside and jubilantly proclaimed "We're free!" and danced off into the sunrise with her people.


End file.
